The Night before Christmas
by acer-sigma
Summary: A comment at a party, causes Daniel to seek out Vala.


**The Night Before Christmas**

**By acer-sigma**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything related to SG-1, I am simply borrowing it for entertainment purposes. **

**A/N: Seasons Greetings! A little something for Christmas, bit rushed but hope you all enjoy.**

**xxxx**

Daniel shifted uneasily as the woman sitting beside him continued to drone on about the hazards of holiday shopping. Fighting back a sigh, Daniel nearly leaped out of his seat in joy as his host interrupted the one-sided conversation.

"I'm so glad you were able to join us tonight Dr. Jackson!"

"How could I turn down the invitation Ms. Fontaine," Daniel replied with a smile to the older woman, "besides, it's been a long time since I've had a good home cooked dinner. I can't thank you enough for inviting me!"

"Oh, I've told you before," Ms. Fontaine replied, "call me Liz! And it's really no trouble at all, after all what are neighbors for. Besides its Christmas time and no one should have to spend it alone," she concluded with conviction.

"Yeah…" Daniel answered as his thoughts suddenly trailed off to an image of a vivacious ravened haired woman spending their downtime alone back at the SGC. The team had celebrated with a party, but in the end they all left to spend time with their families and friends, while Vala was left alone. Guilt mixed with longing clouded his expression he thought of Vala.

"Are you alright," Liz asked in concern after a few minutes of silence.

"I'm sorry," Daniel replied apologetically to the table as he pushed his chair back and stood up. "I really have to leave!"

"What…" the young woman beside him began.

"I'm sorry," Liz interrupted the younger woman, "I didn't mean to upset you," she said as she stood up and followed Daniel towards the hallway.

"Huh…oh, no you didn't," Daniel replied sincerely, "what you said about not being alone…well I'm not alone, but there is someone," he smiled warmly, "I know who could probably use the company right about now."

"I see," Liz nodded her head in understanding as an amused smile graced her lips, as she remembered the expression on Daniel's face. "Well than, I suggest you get going!"

"Thank you for understanding," Daniel said as he stepped out into the night.

"Quite alright Dr. Jackson," Liz answered before adding, "however next time, you might want to consider bringing your lady friend with you."

Daniel paused midway down the steps and looked over his shoulder in shock, "how…," he began, but stopped as the door closed on Liz Fontaine's knowing smile. Shaking his head he headed to his car.

**xxxx**

"No don't worry Sam," Vala spoke into the phone, "I'll be perfectly alright!"

"You can join us if you want you know! We'd love to have you!"

"That's sweet of you Sam, but really," she dropped her voice to a whisper, "I don't think Jack would appreciate me butting into your alone time together. Besides," she added as her voice took on a perky tone, "I have a busy night planned!"

"Oh…"

"Yep," Vala declared, "I'm all comfortably set to watch those Christmas specials that Cameron bought me."

"Vala, are you sure," Sam asked again in an attempt to convince Vala to join her and Jack for the holidays.

"Quite," Vala said reassuringly. "In fact I'm looking forward to watching this one about the mutant reindeer."

"You mean Rudolph," Sam laughed.

"Yes that's the one," Vala confirmed. "Now, why don't you let me get back to my movie and you go get Jack to help you make use of that gift I got for you," Vala added in a teasing tone.

"Alright," Sam laughed again, "I get the point. But in case you change your mind…."

"Yes I know where to reach you," Vala reassured her friend.

"O.k., just so you know," Sam said with a sigh, knowing how stubborn Vala could be. "Merry Christmas Vala."

"Merry Christmas Sam," Vala returned before hanging the phone up.

Taking one last look at the phone, Vala shook her head and walked to her dresser intent to find something comfortable to wear for her night in.

**xxxx**

Vala quickly wiped the tear away from her cheek, with the sleeve of her sweater, as she looked away from the television at the sudden knocking coming from her door. Sighing at the interruption, she paused the DVD, and hoisted herself from her bed and padded towards the door, intent on sending away another well wisher.

"Hello," Vala exclaimed with a smile as she opened the door. "Daniel," she exclaimed, pleasantly surprised as she came face to face with Daniel, "what are you doing here?"

"Hi," Daniel replied sheepishly, "would you believe I just happened to be in the neighborhood.'

"Actually…yes," Vala said in amusement, "considering how you practically live in that office of yours."

"That bad?"

"Well you could do with a bit more fun," Vala teased, "but at least I always know where you are!" She paused in thought, "and speaking of which, weren't you suppose to be at some party?"

"It was…too boring," Daniel explained simply.

Arching an eyebrow, Vala's smile grew wider, "Told you, you should have brought me along!"

"I'll keep that in mind the next time," Daniel answered awkwardly. "So, uh, can I come in?"

Hiding her surprise at the request, Vala simply stood aside.

Stepping inside, Daniel paused momentarily as he took in the scattered DVDs, food and rumpled blankets. "I'm not interrupting anything am I," he asked as he took in Vala's equally rumpled ensemble of flannel pajama pants and what looked suspiciously like his sweater.

"Nope," Vala answered with a shrug of her shoulders, "just exploring these holiday classics that Cameron got for me."

Daniel shook his head as he took in the fairytale titles, "remind me to show you the real classics one of these days."

"Why Daniel," Vala grinned, "are you asking me out on a date?"

"No," Daniel quickly blurted out, "I'm just…I figure that you should at least know the differences between what Mitchell considers classics and what everyone else does."

"Pity," Vala pouted. "Anyways," she said with a dismissive wave, "I rather like Cameron's suggestions, though I will say that those reindeer can be quite cruel to those who are different, which is quite strange," she pointed out, "considering that they're mutant flying reindeer."

Daniel shook his head at what she was saying, and for a second he wondered if she was somehow sympathizing with Rudolph's plight. He shook off the crazy thought before it could take hold. "It's just a fairytale Vala."

"Doesn't mean they still can't be nice," she defended herself, "what would the children think!"

"Children…."

"Yes Daniel, the children who watch these fairytales."

"Ah…well, they all work out in the end I'm sure."

"Well it better," Vala said as she flopped onto her bed and picked up the remote, "otherwise I will be having a stern talk with Cameron. Now is there anything I can help you with or can I get back to my movie?"

"Oh no," Daniel replied, "I just figured I'd check to see how you were doing. I'll just leave you to your movies," he concluded as he moved to the door.

"If you want," Vala said quietly, "you can join me, I promise I'll be good," she added as a look of uncertainty crossed Daniel's face.

Slowly nodding his head, Daniel moved and joined Vala on the bed as she restarted the movie. "Remember behave!"

Vala simply smiled as she turned back to the movie.

As the movie played, Daniel found himself watching not the antics of the animated reindeer but of Vala and her reactions to the storyline. It seems she was quite taken with it.

Midway through the movie, he noticed that Vala had begun to tear up as Rudolph and his friends arrived at the Island of Misfit Toys. Slowly he raised his arm and placed it around Vala's shoulder in an act of comfort.

Vala looked up in surprise at the action, and offered Daniel a tentative smile as she leaned into him.

**xxxx**

Daniel blinked slowly as he woke up to a weight pressed to his chest. Looking down he noticed Vala peacefully snuggled up to him with her arms wrapped around him, his own arm holding her close to him. A quick glance, told him that they had fallen asleep while watching various Christmas movies. It was now pass midnight on Christmas day. Shifting slightly he wondered if he could possibly extricate himself from Vala without waking her.

She really was beautiful, Daniel thought as his gaze fell on Vala's sleeping face. Deciding not to risk waking Vala, he let his head fall back against the pillow, intent on dealing with the repercussions in the morning.

Tilting his head slightly, he pressed a kiss to the top of Vala's head before he could rethink his actions, "Merry Christmas Vala," he whispered before closing his eyes.

As Daniel's breathing evened out, Vala opened one eye and titled her head as best she could to look at Daniel, 'Seems being good this year has paid off,' she thought to herself with a smile. "Merry Christmas Darling," she whispered back as she slipped back into unconsciousness.


End file.
